darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
Murusa talks with Solarix after battle
Back to 2009 Logs Murusa Solarix Hospital Compound Murusa is on one of the med bay tables, getting repairs done to her chest cavity and armor. Yeah the old girl took a good walloping. Solarix comes walking in. There were vanity sheets in the way as he pauses, seeing her silhouette "Murusa?" he asks, softly. Murusa speaks softly, "Hierophant. Come in. Not like you haven't seen the insides of a old femme hmm." just a hint of a tease there. Stepping in, he smiles at her "Some of the younger ones are shy about it." he explains with a chuckle "and some medics do not like it either. Are you feeling better?" Murusa looks over toward you as a couple medics work on connecting up some wiring. "Better by the moment Hierophant. Sadly there is nothing to show for the effort, we were unable to take back our land." "True, but you showed them that we will not remain idle long. though that can be good or bad depending on your outlook" he admits, taking a seat nearby. "There will be other battles." Murusa hmms, "Perhaps so, but they have an advantage over someone like me. They have air superiority." Solarix nods "yes, but it can be their downfall. I think next time perhaps Protofire should take a more spearheaded position. He knows the tricks they use, and his advice will be well taken I think." Murusa hms, "I suppose you are right. At least I got to see my new charge in a real fight. That's about the only plus." "How did he fare? " asks Solarix "I was worried he would be too reckless." Murusa smiles a hint, "He did all right, followed directions until he saw the Cons. Then he just went in on them without any fear." "well, at least we cannot call him a coward. I'm sure under your guidance he will flourish." notes Solarix "Did you wish to perhaps learn the ways of Crystalocution?" Murusa hmms, "Perhaps. Only so much an old femme like me can teach a young mech." a pause, "No, should I have?" Solarix blinks a little bit, confused a moment "err, well, do what you can. He will have many teachers." he states, finally understanding "no, you do not have to, but the offer is there if you do." he notes. Murusa smiles and says, "I am sure he will. And from whom would I learn such a skill?" Solarix smiles back and states "I would be your teacher in this case. I teach all the classes, almost Murusa nods to that, "Perhaps when I feel up to it Hierophant." "indeed. There is no obligation to become a master at it of course. " he notes, settling back in his chair. Murusa chuckles lightly, "Of course." she agrees, "We all start off as rookies in some skill or other." "Aye. I am sure there are things you can do that I cannot." notes the mech with a weary smile. Murusa mms, "True. I don't picture you slinging great big girders over your shoulder and balancing along an I-Beam." Solarix laughs a little bit "I probably could have a few hundred vorns ago... but not without effort." Murusa nods to that, "Well we all have our place in the great scheme of things." Solarix nods "Aye, and without all the small parts, even the greater parts would be nothing." Murusa nods, "True." she agrees as the medics finish up the rewiring job and move on to check various parts. "You know we really need to get that rocket off the launch pad and get things going on the moons. Things have been ready to go for awhile now." Solarix chuckles softly "we need the energon to first. It is coming in slowly... and I would rather us gain back more territory to make the populace happy." You say, "Ironic isn't it, we need energon to get somewhere to make energon." Solarix chuckles "Yes, and the land is easier to get to than the air. Perhaps we should look more underground. They aren't as likely to be there." Murusa nods, "It would be a place to try at any rate." Solarix nods "Aye. How long until you are up and running again fully?" A medic speaks, "A few more parts and some armor plus rest time." You say, "There's your answer." Solarix looks up, then nods and back once more "When you are ready then, would you come see me? " he asks. Murusa hmms, "Of course Hierophant. I am overdue for a visit to the Forum anyway." "And of course, your friend." points out Solarix softly Murusa cocks her head, "My friend?" Solarix blinks and manages to look mock-hurt. Murusa smiles, "OH yes, of course. Sorry I guess having a few hands in my insides is distracting me." Solarix guffaws softly, and puts a hand on hers, patting it "Of course of course. I should let you get that rest in though. Murusa nods, "I'll come by soon I assure you." Solarix stands slowly and bows to her "Then I leave you to rest, Murusa." he states softly and straightens though, reluctant to leave. You say, "Hierophant? Thank you for coming and seeing me, it means a lot." Solarix pause, then smiles quite warmly "thank you, Murusa. I enjoy seeing you as well, though not always like this of course." he chuckles. +Repair: CC Medical Drone repairs Murusa. +Repair: CC Medical Drone repairs the Armor Plating on Murusa. The medics are putting the last touches on her armor now. "Well there are things I rather be doing while starting at a ceiling." cracking grin Solarix watches from where he stood, still not leaving and says, "I feel the same way as you do about that, heh" Murusa moves her hands over the work the medics did and nods to them, "Thank you." she tells them, then looks over at you. "Oh? I didn't know religious mechs enjoyed the naughtier things." Solarix blinks and looks up and over at Murusa, confused "... Wait, I think I missed something." he notes, suspicious now but smiling Murusa chuckles, "Maybe so Hierophant, maybe so." she rests her hands on her stomach, "All I will say is I haven't had that many hands on me in a very long time." Laughing a little as well, Solarix states "I've gotten used to it. glad I’m not ticklish." he notes. Murusa smiles, "Me too. I guess with the work I did as a youth I couldn't be." "And I with my age I had to tolerate it." the mech chuckles back. Murusa hmms, "I do suppose you get touched enough in your line of work Hierophant." "Not so much touched but my systems are old, so they want to make sure I am not about to fall over and die." quips Solarix. Murusa nods to that, "I think those medics gave me a bit of overhaul while working on me. That femme Con did a number on me." "Aye, that she did. Hopefully though you will exact vengeance upon her rightfully soon." Murusa shakes her head, "She has better weapons than me." "Well, we can probably fix that. Or you can use a friend." notes Solarix. Murusa mmms, "I'm too old to be wasting weaponry systems on Solarix. I'll just do what I can and hope for the best." Solarix snorts "ITs called 'making sure you survive', my friend." Murusa sighs, "I'll think about it." Category:Logs Category:2009 Logs Category:Murusa's Logs Category:Solarix's Logs